


Swapped for Love

by xHaruka17x



Series: SPN ABO Bingo 2017 [25]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Alpha Dean, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Bar owner Rowena, Beta Gabriel, Beta Rowena, Bodyswap, Magic Meddling, Multi, Omega Castiel, Stranger to True Mates, Traveling Dean, spells
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-26
Updated: 2017-11-26
Packaged: 2019-02-07 08:18:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12837054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xHaruka17x/pseuds/xHaruka17x
Summary: An Omega and an Alpha walk into a bar...nothing is ever simple when magic is involved.SPN ABO Bingo Challenge Entry.Square Filled: Magic





	Swapped for Love

**Author's Note:**

> A very huge thank you to Kamicom for the amazing art work!!!!  
> Check out her page! http://kamicom.tumblr.com/

 

Dean groaned as he turned onto his back. The crappy motel mattress was adding to his physical aches and pains that had followed last night's’ events. The Alpha rubbed his face as he tried to push the rest of his sleep and liquor haze from his mind. His skin felt tight and pasty, while his insides felt like an insatiable itch was crawly up his spine. What the fuck was happening? It certainly did not feel like a rut. He wasn’t due for another three months. He scratched at his scalp, feeling as if his hair was having a hell of a morning fuzz. He needed a shower, it would wake him up.

As Dean moved towards the edge of the bed to get up, the first thing he noticed was that he was _wet_. “What the-” The Alpha looked down to find plain white cotton hip briefs which the Alpha did not wear, they were much too confining for his cock. These were some fancy designer brands while Dean preferred the simple and cheap Hannes brand. He pulled at the waist band to check and freaked. That was NOT his cock!  
  
Dean jumped up and looked around the room. This was his room, his duffel bag, his clothes spilling out of it. He looked down at himself again and panic started to hit him. His hands were smaller and thinner than normal. Hell his whole body was smaller than normal. As he panicked he felt the wetness again. He yanked down and off his underwear and stared at the _slick_ stain.

The Alpha looked over the bed, looking for signs of having brought someone back to the hotel with him but there was no one. Dean started to pace and made himself breathe through his nose.

“Ok, what the fuck happened last night” He voiced to the room as calmly as he could. His boozed infused hammering head was ever so slowly starting to remember what he had done last night.

Dean was just passing through town. He had two classics to go look at for possible restoration projects. The 57’ Chevy Belair he saw yesterday afternoon was a black cherry style that needed loving and the owner had been unsure about the price Dean had estimated. That job was a maybe.

The Alpha had then wandered into a bar that promised world famous burgers and pies for dinner. Dean tried to remember the name, it was something weird.. Mage? Maga something? He couldn’t remember. However, what he did remember was he had seated himself at the bar, ordered the double bacon cheese burger and a beer. Then… then he had smelled fresh earth after rain and jasmine.

“The Omega!” Dean recalled then. He had been on his third or fourth beer when this hot little Omega had sat down a seat away from him. Dark hair, stunning blue eyes and that _scent_ , had made Dean hungry for something entirely different than food. Dean also remembered other Alphas. A confrontation? Maybe, he couldn’t remember that part.

He and the Omega spoke, Dean remembered that. They had flirted and he clearly remembered the blush on the pretty Omega’s face.

However after that, his brain fuzzed out. He couldn’t put more pieces together… no, he remembered having to break into the motel room because he had somehow lost his key. Dean spun around to look at the door and sure enough, it had been pried open. The damage by the handle and lock evident.

Dean’s eyes went wide as he felt slick, cold and alien to him around his… He looked back down. It was most definitely NOT his cock he was looking at. Not his legs or feet! These thighs looked strong like a runners. The cock was small with no knot and his… Dean Winchester had bowed legs and these were not bowed! He ran into the bathroom and stared at the reflection looking back at him.

“Son of a bitch…”

 

**#####**

 

“WHO THE FUCK ARE YOU AND WHERE IS MY BROTHER?” Castiel woke in shock as he found his brother Gabriel standing over him with a baseball bat, looking wild as if he was about to swing a hit for the major leagues.

“Gabe what the-” Castiel had no time to reply as Gabriel came at him. Castiel jumped out bed and fell, entangled into his bed-sheets.

“Start talking knot head!” Gabriel growled as he held the bat up high to swing again.

“Stop! Gabriel what the hell is wrong with you!” Castiel hissed back as he stood, feeling clumsy and confused. His body felt sluggish and his skin itched. The Omega’s head was pounding as he groaned cursing the too many drinks he had consumed the night before.

“Where is my brother!?” Gabriel demanded again.

Castiel sighed and sat on his bed, his head feeling completely out of sorts. “Gabriel, stop with your practical jokes. This isn’t funny, you scared me half to death”

“If you are my brother, tell me something only you and I would know” The Beta barked as he refused to drop the bat.

“Gabe what are you-”

“Do it!”

Castiel growled and was shocked by how deep and dominant it sounded. The Omega looked down at himself. It had to be the dim lighting of the room playing with his senses. He wasn’t wearing his normal underwear but some cheap boxer briefs instead. “What?” Castiel wondered out-loud, completely forgetting about his brother still glaring at him from the other side of the bed. Castiel carefully stood. He felt much taller then normal and...larger. He looked at his hands and his eyes went wide. Strong and big calloused hands that were not his. His legs… Castiel gasped. Bowed legs?? In his panic Castiel rushed around the bed towards Gabriel who stopped him short with his bat.

“Ah ah ah! Stay back!” Gabriel yelled.

“Gabriel its me! Something’s wrong, I don’t understand! Oh my god...my voice?” Castiel’s heart was stumping in his ears as the fear and shock was coursing over him. This voice was deep like whiskey with some kind of southern twang to it, not his clipped voice. Everything was wrong and in his terror in pulled at the waist band on the underwear and looked down. “Oh my god…” His head shot back up to look at his brother’s just as confused face. “I have a knot… Gabriel what's happening?” The shear fear in the unfamiliar voice made the Beta arch a brow as he lowered the bat slowly.

“What book did I read to you when we were little?”

“The Man with the fox shadow”

“What did you find in my room when you were thirteen”

Castiel shuddered. “Pocket Pussy collection”

“What flavor?”

“Gabriel!”

“Answer!”

“Watermelon and Cherry”

“What else do you know about me that no one else does?” Gabriel added.

“You cry every time you watch ‘Fried Green Tomatoes’” Castiel answered as he started to make his way towards his bathroom. This couldn’t be happening. What the hell was going on? Gabriel clearly couldn’t recognize him, hell _he_ couldn’t identify the body he was in, because it most certainly was not his. Everything felt wrong, too big and this... _rage_. He wanted to roar….that had never ever been something Castiel had ever _felt_ he needed to do.

“Baby bro it is you… what the fuck are you doing as an Alpha!” Gabriel’s voice rang through his fog.

Alpha? The knot, the rage, the need to roar and the fact that he felt big and…. Powerful. Castiel hurried to reach the bathroom and turned on the light. “Oh my god” The face staring back at him was not his own… yet he knew it. The fern green eyes, the freckles and short light brown hair… he met this Alpha last night.

Castiel spun around, completely ignoring Gabriel’s on going rants and sank down onto the bed. He had to remember what happened last night. The Omega closed his eyes and tried to concentrate.

After a long day at work, Castiel had wanted to get a glass of wine and a juicy bacon cheeseburger. So he had gone to Maga Bar which he frequented. Gabriel had introduced him to the place since his brother knew the owner. Castiel had been able to eat his burger in peace in one of the booths until the pool table playing crowd had arrived. Sure enough, some Alphas had invited themselves to hit on him and give him explicit and inappropriate views of what they wanted to do to him. Castiel remembered he had gotten up and ignored the whistles and howls while he had made his way to the bar. None of the brutes had touched him, however three of them had followed him to the bar.

“Cassie!” Castiel looked up at his brother who looked ready to throw a temper tantrum. “Are you listening to me?”

“No! I’m trying to remember what happened last night” The Omega growled out, yet his voice boomed with Alpha tone which shocked him and made him clasp his hand over his mouth. Gabriel was watching him wide eyed as he took a step back.

“O-Ok, try to remember what happened. How the hell you got-” Gabriel motioned towards Castiel’s newly acquired body.”-like this”

Castiel glared at him but closed his eyes once more in concentration.

The Alphas, at the bar. Castiel had managed to order a new glass of wine before they had crowded him. Just as they closed in, this other Alpha… his name was… shit Castiel had too much to drink. It was ‘D’ something, he was sure of that. The green eyed Alpha had chased the others off and then had asked Castiel if he could buy him a drink. He smelled like pine woods and sunshine with an undertone of whiskey and Castiel hadn’t been able to refuse the man.

Castiel remembered laughing and feeling comfortable with the fern green eyed Alpha. However he couldn’t remember much more. Castiel head hurt and the only thing he could remember was that when he had taken the taxi home, he hadn’t been able to find his house key and had to get the spare key he kept under the Aloe plant next to the front door. Then he woke up to Gabriel coming at him with the baseball bat.

“Where did you go last night Cassie?” Gabriel asked as he paced the length of his brother’s room.

“The Maga Bar… I have to go back there” Castiel voiced and tried to get dressed in- well he supposed the Alpha whose body he was in’s clothes.

Gabriel groaned. “Oh no..”

 

**#####**

 

Dean hurried into the bar, a bit surprised it was open at eight in the morning. It was more or less empty as he made his way to the bar tender. She was a petite Beta, fire red curls that looked like waves around her.

“Hello deerie, what can I getcha?” The red headed Beta had a thick accent Dean wasn’t focused enough to place.

“Um yeah, I was in here last night and-”

“You!” Dean spun around to find...ok it took him a good minute to get a grip and realized he was looking at _himself_ walking towards him.

Castiel was shaking, seeing his own body looking back at him in sheer shock was an overwhelming what the fuck feeling!

“How the hell is this possible?” Dean murmured as he looked at his own body looking at him with just as much confusion and panic.

“I don’t know. I know we had drinks and I was enjoying myself with you”

“Yeah me too, didn’t we exchanged numbers?”

“Did we? I just remembered feeling safe around you”

“Yeah, your earthy scent makes me crazy”

Gabriel watched with an eyebrow raised as his brother, in the body of the Alpha, and the Alpha in the body his brother did nothing but stare at each other with numb longing. It was a bit too much.

Gabriel turned to the bartender and gave the Ireland native a dirty look.

"You had to do that again? You think my brother can't find his own Alpha?" He growled.

"He was taking too long. That's his true mate and he was only passing through. I had to do SOMETHING to get those two together." The red headed Beta smirked as she washed a dish.

Gabe rolled his eyes. "Magic Rowena? You're a dangerous woman."

She smirked and hummed at him as she set a beer down in front of him. “No lad, I'm just too much woman for you."

Gabriel glared at her before he turned back to his brother. The two ‘true mates’ were lost in a passionate kiss. The Beta watched a bit shocked that his brother would kiss a stranger during this ridiculous issues of bodies being swapped.

Dean and Castiel broke the kiss and rested their foreheads against one another. “This is crazy-” Dean murmured only to realize he was suddenly back in his own body. Both Alpha and Omega jumped back and patted at themselves trying to get a grasp of what the hell had happened.

“I um, I think you're my true mate” Dean voiced looking at the gorgeous Omega with piercing cerulean blue eyes.

The Omega beamed and smiled up at Dean, giving him an adorable smile with his nose wrinkled up and it only made the Alpha want to kiss him again.

“I um, I think so too” That had been enough for Dean and the Alpha scooped up the Omega in his arms and kissed him fiercely. Body swapping and the craziness forgotten, all that mattered was that they had found each other.

“I’m gonna need something stronger” Gabriel grumbled as he pushed the beer back toward Rowena who laughed at him.

 

**End**


End file.
